Kamen Rider Decade VS TMNT
by Deadman187
Summary: After the events of Super Hero Taisen,Tsukasa has set a course into other worlds,ones neither Rider nor Sentai is involved. What will happen when He visits the world of the Ninja Turtles? Please Comment or suggest any ideas to enhance the story,no flames or trolling.
1. Chapter 1

New York City

6:00 PM

Location:Luigi's Pizzeria

The manager changed the channel on the television as the bell on the door rang,a young man dressed in a dark red sweater and long black jacket walked into the restaurant. Around his neck was a black and magenta colored camera. He pulled down his umbrella,shaking off the excess water and took a seat at a table close to the television. He picked up a menu just as the news started on the TV. The waiter walked over setting down a glass of water and looked up the TV as well.

"This is Channel 6 News and now your host,April O'Neil." said the voice over.

"Good evening,This is April O'neil reporting from downtown Manhattan. The weather all around has continued on with heavy rain and lightning,certain areas have experienced tremors." said April. "In other news,an unknown assailant broke into the TGRI building,stealing a pair of highly classified items and shooting several security guards,no casualties have been reported but they have been seriously injured.."

The man at the table let out an unpleasant sound,looking rather annoyed at the story. The scene changed to a man in an ambulance,He had a bandage wrapped around his head on a couple on his cheek.

"He looked like he was about my son's age." Said the worker. " I try to stop him and He starts firing at me with this black and blue gun,never really seen anything like it.

"Jeez,If it's one thing in this city,It's another." groaned the waiter as he scratched his temple with back of a pen. "So what can I get ya?"

He looked back over at the waiter and scrolled down the menu until he found what he wanted.

"A large pepperoni and Mushroom." He ordered.

"One pie with Pepperoni and Shrooms." He repeated the order as he wrote it on his pad. "Can I get a name for it?"

"Tsukasa." He said.

"You're not from around here are you?" asked the waiter.

"I'm just passing through." Tsukasa responded before taking a drink.

"Ah diggin' for some news?" He said pointing on something on Tsukasa's jacket.

He looked down and noticed a press pass on his right breast,He unclipped it and held it up. a black block with the bold words PRESS was on top, a profile picture of his face was on the left,with his name,age,Date of birth and expiration date on the right. On the bottom was the Channel 6 News logo printed.

~Back on the TV~

"In other news,reports have risen of strange creatures randomly showing up all over the city,While no evidence have shown these beings to be results of mutations,eye witnesses have described them to be either of Animal or demonic-like humanoids,more details of eyewitnesses seeing people being drained,stabbed in the chest or being opened like books,reveling a portal inside and the creatures jumping inside them."

The screen switched over to footage of the described situation,Tsukasa recognized some of the creatures that were attacking the civilians. After the footage was finished it switched back to the reporter...

"Police continue investigate these disturbances,We'll have more information as soon as it is released,For Eyewitness news I'm April O'Neil,signing off." She said.

The chef came in as the TV went to commercial,sitting down the hot pie in front of the young man.

"What or Who's world is this?" Tsukasa pondered with a hand on his chin looking out the window,He sighed and grabbed a slice of the pizza in front of him.

Tsukasa walked out of the pizza parlor,holding onto the leftovers,extending his umbrella over him. He latched onto his camera with a free hand , proceeding to snap some photos,First of the parlor,then some of the people and objects in the street. He walked down the street looking around,in the corner of his eye,a shadowy figure ran across in the alley way, He slowly walked down,taking caution for anything suspicious. A man came out from around the dumpster,He had light red hair with some balding spots, His clothes were all filthy with bandages all on his body and face,looking like a homeless mummy. On his shoulders sat a pair of rats.

"Hey pal,You got any food on ya?" He asked reaching out.

"And you are?" asked Tsukasa rather annoyed.

"I'm known as...The Rat King."He said with a slight drool.

"Rat king?" Tsukasa said cocking an eyebrow. "For a King,your kingdom is a dump."

"I'd watch your tongue if I were you,My pets don't take it kindly to those who disrespect me."

Tsukasa backed up,due to the foul smell of this individual and the small swarm of rats by his rat king noticed Tsukasa's left over pizza,slightly drooling like a lion ready to kill it's prey. Meanwhile behind a dumpster,someone was talking into a cellphone like device while observing the two.

"Turtles,I think I found something connected to all the weird monster sightings." said a female voice in the communicator.

"Be careful April,We don't exactly know what we're dealing with." said a male voice.

"Okay,I'll..." She paused when she felt someone latched onto her forearm.

Suddenly a loud scream echoed through the alley,Tsukasa looked around the Rat king's shoulder,seeing a woman dressed in a yellow jumpsuit running away from some shadowy figures.

"The News reporter..." said Tsukasa instantly recognizing her from the news earlier.

She ran around the corner,Tsukasa was about to go after her when the Rat King got in front of him,He threw his leftover box at him and did a roundhouse kick to his face,sending him flying back into a garbage bin. The rats crawled off their master and started chewing on the pizza box. Tsukasa sprint down until He caught up. April had her back to the wall,she was surrounded by 15 minions,oddly dressed in black and purple outfits,on their foreheads was a red foot symbol.

"Kuroko?" He said sounding unfamiliar with the minions.

more of them approached out of the sewers,three of the goons grabbed onto her,pulling her towards them,she dropped her device and a soldier stepped on it,smashing it to pieces!

"Help!" She cried out as one of the goons grabbed her by the wrist and another covered her mouth.

Tsukasa knew that was enough and withdrew the Decadriver and strapped it on,a book like device appeared on the belt as well. The soldiers and April turned around looking at the traveler when the driver let out some sounds as it was opened.

"HENSHIN!" He called out,holding up the Decade card and inserting it into the buckle.

[KAMEN RIDE...DECADE.]

He closed the latches and Tsukasa was engulfed in energy,transforming him into Kamen Rider Decade. The foot let go of the reporter and turned their attention to magenta colored Rider rushing over for an attack. Decade stick and moved,throwing every punch He had in all directions the goons came from and blocking their attacks as much as He could,adding in some kicks. Some of the soldiers successfully landed some hits,knocking Decade backwards. Three of them jumped at him,quickly He grabbed the ridebooker and changed it into blade mode and slashed,cutting them in half. He looked inside to see that their insides were all metal and computerized.

"Robots?" pondered Decade.

"Look out!" April shouted.

Tsukasa looked behind him,only to be jabbed in the face and knocked back. some of the soldiers withdrew guns and fired from four different directions, three hitting Decade and one hit the Ride Booker,causing it to pop open and three of his cards on the right holder to fall out. More of the soldiers came out and started to group up for a big attack.

"You wanna play dirty,fine I got something for ya." He grunted as he held up the Faiz card and insert it into the driver.

[KAMEN RIDE...FAIZ]

Streams of a neon red light formed all over Decade until it engulfed him,changing him into Kamen Rider Faiz. The large group started charging at him as he withdrew another card in insert it,closing the driver.

[FORM RIDE..FAIZ...AXEL]

His chest plates pushed out and swerved upwards and onto his shoulders, reveling circuitry,changing the color of the armor to black and silver,along with his eye visor to red. He then raised his left arm,on it was a watch like device,flashing. He presses a button below the screen.

[START-UP]

He took a football tackler's stand,with his sword in his hand as the light on the watch blinked 3 times and started counting down from 99. In the blink of an eye he dart towards the crowd and charged through them slashing and kicking them in the air or exploding into scrap!

[3...2...1...TIME-OUT]

The Axel Form changed back to it's normal state before changing again back to Decade. He swiped the blade upwards as He looked back at his defeated opponents. A lone soldier was left,It quickly picked up the cards before retreating. Decade walked over to lend a helping hand to the reporter.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yes,Thank you." She said grabbing his hand to hoist herself up.

But before Decade could transform back,He heard a clanking noise from behind them.

"Hey,Get away from April!" Shouted someone

Decade looked behind him to see a set of four humanoid turtles,each wearing arms and knee pads,along with a different colored mask and each of them brandishing a weapon in their grasp. The one in blue had two katana swords,one in Orange held nun-chucks,the 3rd wearing purple held a bow staff and the 4th in red clenched onto a pair of sai.

"Bad move dude." said the one in orange,swinging his nun-chucks. "You're messing with the wrong babe and you're making me miss dinner."

End of Chapter.1

Please Comment,Add Suggestions to the story


	2. Chapter 2

"Turtles!" exclaimed April happily.

Decade couldn't believe his eyes,He's been through many different worlds. Seen Imagin,Oraphenach,Undead,Dopants and other forms of monstrosities. But seeing four humanoid turtles with ninja weapons was definitely new. The four tilted their heads sort of cock-eyed as they looked at their opponent.

"Who or what is this guy?" asked the blue bearing turtle.

"He doesn't look like a foot soldier." the purple bearing one added in. "What do you think Mikey?"

"I dunno Donnie,looks like a New wave radiator with bug eyes." Chuckled the orange one.

"Maybe He's Brett Hart,I don't know anyone that wears something that pink." The red one Described jokingly

"It's not pink,it's magenta!" Decade growled.

"Just who are you?" asked the blue turtle.

"Kamen Rider Decade." He said.

"WHAT!?" Exclaimed the four reptiles.

Their faces went from joking to serious in a heart beat,each gripping tightly to their respective weapons.

"So you're the destroyer that's causing all these monster attacks." said the blue one angrily pointing his blade.

"Arggg... Seriously!?" Decade growled face palming,"I thought I would be over this!?"

The turtles charged towards the rider before April could say a thing,Decade gripped his blade,heading straight for his opponents. The attacks came from all directions,He mainly focused on the Katana and Sai using Turtles. He blocked off the Bo staff with his forearm,hitting it out of the way. The orange turtle saw an openinng,Swinging his nun-chucks He dashed up and with a one two hit,bashed Decade on the head from the left and right! He stumbled backwards,shaking off the hits.

"You punks!" He said in an angry tone as He held up a card. "That's it,Try this one!"

[KAMEN RIDE...BLADE.]

He insert the card and closed the driver,The turtles tried a group attack,only for a large holographic blue block to shoot out from Decade's belt,plowing them backwards,Decade rushed through and in a split second He transformed into Kamen Rider Blade!

"Dude,He changed!" the orange turtle pointed out.

"I can do more than that..." Decade taunted.

The sword fight clashed on,Don joined in,Batting his staff against the sword,He jabbed him in the head,knocking the knight looking rider back,He grunted and withdrew a card.

[ATTACK RIDE...METAL!]

The red and Blue turtles jabbed their weapons,they clanged on the hard silver armor,bouncing them backwards,Mikey leaped up to throw a kick, He fell back,hopping on his other leg,clenching the foot he kicked with,yelping in pain. Decade seized the opportunity and withdrew another card,  
quickly He insert into the buckle.

[ATTACK RIDE...MACH!]

With sword in hand,He charged towards the blue bearing turtle at a high speed,swinging his sword,the two clashed blades back and fourth,Leonardo tried to keep up. Decade threw a kick,  
sending him flying back into a open dumpster!

"Leo!" yelled the Orange one.

"Not bad." He said as he withdrew another card,tapping it with his index finger. "But you're out of your league."

[FORM RIDE...BLADE JACK...]

Blade's form changed, parts of the armor and helmet became golden,a set of 6 wings sprout from the back. He swooped his sword upwards with his palm and took to the air,  
once He got some air,He dove down like an eagle to catch it's prey. He swung his blade,slashing Three of the turtles in a row! The red turtle attacked next,Decade went in for another swipe,The turtle rushed up,caught the blade in one of his sai,He turned it in the opposite direction so it could not get free as Blade pushed him Rider threw a punch,the turtle ducked. With the other sai free He jabbed the belt buckle,ricocheting off it. Decade fell crashing down to the pavement,the driver sparked a couple times,then in a flash,changed him back from the Blade form to Decade. The Turtles helped each other up just as Decade was picking himself off the ground,  
Breathing hard.

"Attack as one." Said Leo,extending a katana in a battle pose.

The Two sides Charged at each other one more time,When Suddenly someone stepped in between!

"STOP!" Shout April as she ran between the clashing warriors,extending her arms to barricade them away from each other.

"April,Get out of the way." Said Leo.

"Guys,He saved me from the foot." She said lowering her hands.

Decade reached down and unclamped the driver,undoing his transformation and returning him back to Tsukasa. The Turtles lowered their defenses and returned their weapons to their holsters. April turned back to Tsukasa.

"Thank you...Tsukasa." She said when She found his name badge.

He nodded as He latched onto his camera,focusing on April and snapping her photo. He turned over and snapped one of the turtles as well.

"So,You're this world's heroes?" asked Tsukasa putting down his camera.

"These are my friends,Leonardo,Donatello,Raphael and Michelangelo." said April,introducing each of the Turtles.

"Yeah,We protect this city from anything that threatens to harm it or it's good people." said Leo walking up to Tsukasa.

"I'm already familiar with that." Added Tsukasa. " Why were the foot after you?"

"I wa..." April was interupted when She heard police sirens.

"We gotta disappear." said Donnie

Mikey noticed a manhole,He ripped it open and jumped in,Donnie and April fallowed behind. Tsukasa looked down and hesitated until Raphael pushed him in. Leo grabbed the cover and jumped in,sealing the hole...

[Meanwhile,Deep Under the grounds of New York.]

In a laboratory,a man in modified samurai armor and a large crudely built robot with brain like octopus residing in it's stomach.

"Hey Boss..." Said a gruff voice.

"What is it!?" Said the armored man,He held an odd looking crystal. "I'm rather busy with this jewel General Traag brought me."

"Da...One Of The Foot soldiers came back with these cards." He said walking up to his master.

"Cards?" pondered the brain creature.

The man turned around and walked over to humanoid rhino,taking the cards away and observing them. He looked through them,they each displayed images of Kamen Rider Den-O Kuuga and ZX. The large bot walked over to observe them as well.

"Shredder?" asked the brain creature.

"Take that foot soldier and wire it to the viewing screen,I want to see where these cards came from...

[The Home Sewers]

7:00 PM

Splinter was in the living room meditating,his ear twitched when He heard some familiar footsteps entering the lair. He picked himself with his cane as He walked over to greet his sons.

"Welcome home My...turtles?" He paused when He saw them walking in the living room with Tsukasa.

"Master Splinter...This is Tsukasa,He helped save April from a group of Foot Soldiers." said Leo.

"Your master is...a rat?" Said Tsukasa perplexed as He stood in front of Splinter.

"You'll get used to it." Said Raph slapping him on the back.

"It seems like we have a lot to talk about." said Splinter as He walked towards the kitchen. "I shall fetch some tea."  
The Turtles fallowed their father,grabbing some pizza boxes off the counter and taking a seat at the table... 


	3. Chapter 3

Tsukasa took a seat on the couch as Splinter returned with the Tea,He handed each of the human guests a cup. Tsukasa set down his camera as He latched on to the cup and took a sip. The young man took a hold of his camera,focusing it on Splinter as he snapped a shot.

"It appears you're curious on how me and my sons came to be." said Splinter.

Michelangelo came in eating a couple slices,along with his brothers. April took a seat next to Tsukasa on the couch as well.

"Years ago,I was once a human like you." He started "My orignal name was Hamato Yoshi,I was a fighting instructor for the foot clan when I lived over in Japan,One day I was framed by my rival, Oroku Saki for trying to murder our dojo master,Being unable to prove my innocence I was cast out and forced out of my home country,I moved to New York city,with no money,no family, no place to go I took to the undergrounds and reside here,my only friends being the rats that dwelled in the tunnels,one day as I was exploring,I came across four baby Turtles that had fallen through one of the sewer grates,I grabbed the four hatchlings and decided to raise them. One day,they were venturing out,they came in contact with some barrels that contained an odd oozing chemical,the ooze had leaked all over their tiny bodies,I grab them and tried to clean it off with my bare hands, The ooze had a transformational effect,what ever touched the contact last,it would mutate them into that,myself being in contact with the rats,It changed me into what you see and the turtles being in contact with a human,they became human like,over the years,I trained them in everything I knew of the martial arts and I named them after the great renisance artists,Leonardo,Donatello,Raphael and Michelangelo."

"And how did you meet them?" Tsukasa said looking at April.

"I was reporting a series of thefts of high-tech scientific equipment,I came under attack by a gang of street punks. said April "I managed to squeeze into a storm drain and ran from them until she hit a dead end. The Turtles were nearby and they defeated them,At first I believed them to be responsible for theequipment thefts, but they agreed to help catch the true culprits and well,when ever there's trouble,I investigate what I can and I'm in danger they've come to my rescue."

"What about you bro?" Asked Michelangelo.

"Yeah,you put up quite a fight." Raphael rubbed his head.

"We've fought a lot bad guys over our time and man...You make those guys look like wimps." Donatello also added.

"I used to be the leader of an evil Organization known as Dai-Shocker,originally known as just Shocker,They were defeated by Takeshi Hongo and Hayato Ichimonji, the first Kamen Riders,Some of the members survived and vowed to rebuild their lost empire,when they found out about alternate realities,they developed the technology to cross over into alternate worlds,They gathered villains of the past and present riders,thus forming Dai-Shocker. I became their leader and I commissioned the scientists to create the Decadriver in order to prevent the collapse of the A.R. Worlds and allow Dai-Shocker to conquer them. My memory during those times is...rather cloudy,I can't remember anything other than ending up at a photo studio where I met Natsumi Hikari and Her grandfather,Eijiro." said Tsukasa before taking another sip of his tea.

"When her world became under attack by the monsters of other Riders,I regained my driver and cards,I was told to by a man dressed in white I was to journey to other worlds and puzzle this together,It wasn't easy,there's a man that goes by the name Narutaki, Where ever I showed up,He would be there too,telling any hero of that world that I was the destroyer,  
along the way I saved people,befriend the other riders and regained my lost ,it turns out that wasn't my quest,originally I was suppose to destory the riders,that's when things got out of control,I had no choice but to accept the role,my powers recieved an upgrade that help me battle each of them to their demise,once I finished off with Kuuga,  
I battled Natsumi and I had her kill me,in order to restore the other riders,With the help of Natsumi and my other commrades,I too was revived,I made it my mission to finish off Dai-Shocker once and for all. However,like zombies in a cheesy horror movie,they wouldn't stay dead,this time however I had them aid me in a struggling war between Kamen Riders and Super Sentai,the funny part of that is It was a set-up between me and the leader of the Gokaigers,Captain Marvelous.  
Once the war between the alliance of Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack,I've discovered there were other dimensions,all not belonging to Riders or Sentai."

"Hmmm...it seems you've had a lot of burdens on your journey." said Master Splinter.

"We ran into that Narutaki guy a few days ago when these monsters started showing up." said Leonardo.

"Sorry we misjudged you,but what you gonna do with a city infested with Mutants. Raph said.

"But seeing how you saved April from the foot,You're alright dude." Added Michelangelo giving a thumbs up.

Tsukasa slightly grinned,the young reptile reminding him of Yuusuke...

[Meanwhile]

The Shredder had the warthog link a wire to the back of the foot soldier's head by top the spinal cord. The screen flickered with static for a few minutes,it flickered until a picture popped up,it revieled it's point of view,everything from coming out of the sewers to watching it's comrads being massacred in a split second by Faiz Axel.  
Shredder stopped the tape,letting out some angry mumbling,trying to figure out who or what was this thing that defeated his foot soldiers without breaking a sweat. He walked over and picked up the cards by the console and observed them. The giant Android rewinded the video and watched this fighter,trying to figure out.

"Boy Boss,That guy took out the foot soldiers pretty quick." said The Warthog.

"Who ever He is,He's a lot tougher than the Turtles." Added The Rhino. "He might be the one connected to those monsters flooding the city."

"Funny,you should mention that." said the pink alien while making some odd noises. "I've dispatched some foot soldiers to help capture some for us."

"No Matter." said The Shredder chuckling. "Who ever this pink colored fool is,He's given us the last 3 cards for our full house."

"What are ya gonna do with those?" asked

The Shredder walked over to the console,He placed the cards into a slot and pressing a key code Machine anylized the cards as He turned over to a ray gun wired to the ceiling,it blinked twice before projecting a beam out,in a few seconds,it materialized the characters on the cards,standing before the great leaders were Kamen Riders Kuuga Den-O and ZX! Kuuga and ZX stood there ground,however Den-O was a lot more spritely than it's fellow riders.

"Ore...Sanj...Where am I!?" He stopped his trademark quote as he looked around the unfamiliar setting.

"You're in my Technodrome." said Shredder.

"Who the heck are you!?" He growled pointing.

"I'm The Shredder,I'm your new master." He responded,wacking the riders hand out of the way and shoving his bladed gauntlet in his face.

"Master?" The red rider snickered, "I'm really suppose to believe that garbage!?"

The Shredder then raised his guantlet to strike him but was blocked,reciving a blow to the chest and knocking him on his backside,the two mutants rushed up to take their shot,  
Den-O fought them,pounding them left and Shredder bent upwards,rubbing his helmet.

"Foot Soldiers...GET HIM!" The Shredder commanded.

A large group rushed through the door towards the rider as He grabbed Rocksteady by the shirt and threw him at the Shredder. More of the grunts came in as Den-O went for his weapon,quickly asembling it into it's sword form and slashing throught them like a hot knife through butter. Bebop pulled out a blaster and fired at his opponent,knocking him back as Krang sighed as He grew tired of this and moved it's slimy tentacle to a button on it's compartment,The android body lifted it's left arm up,extending it's index finger. In a flash,a round ring shot out and wrapped around Den-O's neck! Krang pressed another button,sending a thousand volts of electricity through the Rider's body.

"AAAAHH!" He Cried out in pain,griping on the collar as it shocked him."What is this!?"

"Submission." Said Krang,"Now that we have your attention,You and these other warriors will do my bidding."

"And if I don't want to!?" Den-O Shouted.

Krang pressed the button,sending a thousand volts through the red swordsman,dropping him to his knees.

"Oh and if you think of trying to disconnect it,It's programed to go off." The pink alien added laughing out loud.

Den-O was hunched over on his hands and knees,breathing heavily from the electric shock. Two of the foot soldiers latched onto his arms and dragged him into another door,Kuuga and ZX fallowed them in as well.

[Back at the lair]

"So,why were the foot after you?" asked Tsukasa.

"Ever since those creatures started popping up,I've been trying to help the guys find some links." said April. "Eventually I saw you walking out of a portal,same kind that those things came out of."

Donatello pulled his Turtlecom and pulled up some footage,He handed it over to Tsukasa. "You reconize any of these guys?"

"Imagin,Orophenoch,Fangire..." He said as He named the creatures that showed up.

"Man,Japan's got some odd names for Football teams." Raphael said Joking.

"These are the monsters of various Rider homeworlds." said Tsukasa. "This doesn't make sense,They should be sealed off from invading other relms after the worlds were merged into one."

"I think they missed that memo bro." said Michelangelo.

"Also,Right before I fallowed Tsukasa,I saw Bebop and Rocksteady trying to capture one of the monsters with some of the foot soldiers." said April.

"Great,as if dealing with monsters from alternate worlds wasn't enough,ol' buckethead now wants in the action?" Raphael sighed rubbing his green dome.

"We'll have to investigate more into this." said Donatello putting a hand to his chin. "Whatever the Shredder wants with them,It's never a good sign."

"For now let's call it a night." Leonardo yawned. "Come April,We'll take you home."

"No,I'll take her home." said Tsukasa as he put his jacket on.

"I'll see you guys tomarrow." She said smiling as she waved goodnite to her friends.

Leonardo looked at Tsukasa,scowling as He hung his camera over his neck and walked out. Splinter caught on and put a paw on his pupil's shoulder.

"Something troubling you Leonardo?" He asked softly.

"I don't know master,I still don't trust this guy." He said in an slight angry tone.

"After the whooping He gave us,I don't blame ya." Added Raphael. "But He did save April,so He can't be that bad."

The blue bearing turtle sighed and walked away,heading into the training room...

[Momments later]

Tsukasa lifted the sewer lid up,checking if the coast was clear. He crawled out,extending a hand to help the young woman out as well. The rain had stopped,Tsukasa resealed the manhole. He walked over to a near by dumpster, He walked back out rolling out a black and magenta colored motorcycle.

"Nice wheels." She commented.

"I choose only the best." He said as he strapped on his helmet.

He handed her another helmet,Once she had hers strapped on,She hunched over behind Tsukasa and wrapped her arms around his waist. Tsukasa reved up and zoomed out of the alley in a flash! The two rode through the streets,passing through the other motorists,Unknown to the two up in the sky,someone was fallowing them in the sky. The rider stopped at a traffic light as did their stalker,It was a hideous half fly half human looking creature,with a pair of insect apendages along with human arms and legs,dressed in a dress shirt,yellow bowtie,sweater vest and dress pants. He hunched over a building ledge,looking over the two.

"ZZZZ...Another hero has arrived?" said He said with some buzzing noises.

The light changed over and the dart down,After going through another couple blocks,they came to Aprils apartment building. Tsukasa parked his cycle and walked the reporter.

"By the way..." April said. "You need a place to stay for the night?"

Tsukasa blushed,rubbing the back of his head,He forgot He wasn't staying at Hikari studios anymore and the Crisis ship was destroyed after the Rider/Sentai war.

"Come in,It's the least I can do." She said.

Tsukasa walked in,taking off his shoes and hanging up his jacket. He took a seat in the living room on the couch,He sat his camera and other things on the coffee table,April came back from the closet,handing him a spare blanket and pillow.

"Better get some sleep,It be busy tomarrow at work." She said yawning, "Good night Tsukasa."

"Good night April-chan." He yawned.

April hit the switch and headed into her bedroom for the night. Tsukasa got himself comfy on the couch and drifted of to sleep...

Please Leave comment 


	4. Chapter 4

7:00 AM

Location April's Apartment.

The six changes over to seven o'clock,April reaches over and hits the alarm to shut off,She stretches as she crawls out of noises started coming outside her door. She grabbed her robe and shuffled out. Tsukasa was awake,already dressed and preparing breakfast. She took a seat at the table as He poured a cup of coffee and brought it over to her.

"Morning..." She yawned.

"Good Morning April-Chan." He said.

"Wow..." She said impressed with the spread. "Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"An ace never reveil their secrets." He said rather smug.

She sighed and just ate,Tsukasa joined in,biting into a piece of bacon as he fiddled around with his camera. Swapping out the full film roll with a new one. He closed it up and took it a test shot of April.

"I need to get these developed sometime." He said picking up the old roll.

"We have a photo lab where I work,We'll drop them off."

Tsukasa shrugged,being okay with this. The two finished up breakfast as April headed back into her bedroom to get ready for the day. Tsukasa did the dishes,After a quick shower,April got herself dressed in her yellow Jumpsuit. Once the two were fully ready,Tsukasa grabbed his long jacket and they headed outside. After going down a few floors via the elevator,they reached ground level. April waited at the door as Tsukasa went to grab his cycle,He came up to the curb as She approached rider,being handed a helmet. As soon as her helmet was tightly fastend April climbed on, wrapping her arms around his waist tightly as he gripped on the handle bars,revving up and going out onto the road on high speed. The traffic was busy,even for early mornings. He went around an on coming semi before coming to a traffic sigh. He took the moment to look again at his reporter badge.

"Me as T.V reporter?" He said to himself. "Another thing I can add to my resume."

"My boss might get suspicious of you randomly popping up,I'll just tell him you're under the apprentice program Irma set up." She said into his left ear.

"Apprentice?" He pondered cocking his eyebrow.

He just sighed as He revved up,passing through a few on coming Taxi cabs,The two zoomed around the last blocks before coming in the area. They turned over to the left before driving up near the front doors of the building. The bike came to a screeching hault,Tsukasa unhinged the kickstand with his foot as the two took off their bike helmets. The two walked through the entry way. Sitting at the desk was a young woman,dressed in a Light blue turtle neck sweater,long light purple skirt and red framed glasses. She had her head resting on her crossed arms as the two approached there.

"Morning Irma." she greeted.

"Morning Apri...Oh Hello..." The secretary said as she picked herself up, pausing when She seen Tsukasa.

"Good morning..." Tsukasa with a smile.

"April...You going to introduce me to your boyfriend?" She said smiling as she played with her hair.

"He's not my boyfriend!" April exclaimed in embarrasment. "Irma,This is Tsukasa."

"Nice to meet you." He said as he latched onto her hand and winking at her.

Irma blushed giggling,April came from behind,grabbing Tsukasa by the collar of his jacket,Irma played with her hair as she watched the two walk down the hallway. She stopped near the photo department,a young man walked out of the darkroom. Tsukasa pulled the roll from his jacket.

"I need these developed." Said Tsukasa.

"Give me about a couple hours." He said as He took the film and then noticed his camera. "Hey,that's a Blackbird Fly TLR."

"Good eye." He said Finger pointing.

"Mine if I have a look at it?" He asked.

Tsukasa grasped on his camera,He took it off his neck and handed it to the developer. But as the developer admired the camera,April could hear a familiar stamping coming down the hall,fallowed by another loud sound,Tsukasa looked over to see an overweight middle aged man with blonde hair scowling as He gripped onto a piece of paper in his fist.

"April,Get In my office...NOW!" He Hollered.

"Coming right away ..." She sighed.

Tsukasa took back his camera as He fallowed behind the reporter into the office,He closed the door behind him.

"April...The ratings have going down hill." He said rather angrily, " I don't know who to blame here,but one things for sure,you're linked to these failings."

"Now is that anyway to talk to a lady?" Tsukasa said in an annoyed tone.

"And Just Who the heck you!?" He said pointing a finger in Tsukasa's face.

"Uh.. ,This is Tsukasa Kayoda,He's here for the apprentice program." April answered rather awkwardly.

"Ahh...You just the co-anchor we were looking for." Said as He shook Tsukasa's hand. "You got guts kid,looks like you're in luck,Another lab was robbed again,The security gaurd there has something new to add. April,While don't you and your little boyfriend go check it out."

"You too sir!?" She said putting a palm to her face. "For the second time...He's not my.."

"I don't care...Just go out to that lab and see if you can get some info." He said firmly.

Tsukasa walked over and grabbed onto a video camera,walking out of the office. April followed him as He gathered other crew members,Tsukasa handed them the camera as they head out to the garage to grab a truck.

"You sure know how to get prepared..." Said April.

"I was a police officer once,It always helps to prepare." Said Tsukasa. "Shall we get going?"

She nodded as they headed back to the entrance,Irma was still going gaga over Tsukasa,April was almost out the door when She looked behind to see Tsukasa slowing down.

"Tsukasa,When you get back you wanna go to lunch?" Irma hollered out as She got up from her.

But before He could answer April marched over and grabbed him by the ear,stomping out of the building...

~25 minutes later~

The news crew arrived right behind April and of the area were fenced by police tape,They grabbed their equipment as Tsukas snapped some photos of the crime scene. April interviewed the guard as He brought her over to a set of video monitors,He pressed a button,the footage was rather blurry but He retold the situation as He pointed out the actions going on in the video,The footage finally went static and the guard pushed pause.

"Any idea of what was stolen?" Asked April

"Yeah,We had a canister of this glowing green goop." said the guard.

"Mutagen..." April Thought to herself.

Tsukasa walked over near a console to investigate the damage when something caught his attention,He lean down and pulled out a piece of paper with an odd cyan colored bar code design on it,He recognized the symbol and headed back to join back up with the news crew.

"Find out anything?" Asked Tsukasa.

"Yeah,The item that was stolen and it was the same thief that hit up that other lab." April responded.

"Who was the item for?" Tsukasa questioned the guard.

Before the guard could answer,The group heard a buzzing noise,it kept getting louder the closer it got,April looked around to see what it was,suddenly something came firing through the window shattering the glass,Tsukasa pushed April down as the rest of the people took to the ground to avoid being hit by the flying shards. Through the broken window,a creature emerged through,It looked human that had been fused with a common house fly. Tsukasa wasn't familiar with it,but April on the other hand recognized it immediately.

"Baxter Stockman!" She said in shock.

"Ah...Just the one I was looking for..zzzz" He said buzzing. "Sorry,But I'll be borrowing your friend."

The Fly flew over and latched onto April with three of his arms,She kicked and struggled to get away as Baxter dragged her out of to the street,Tsukasa picked him self up and rushed over to free the reporter,only to be backhanded away,knocking him on his backside. With a free hand,Baxter pulled out a blaster and started firing at Tsukasa. He withdrew the Decadriver and clamped it onto his waist,latching on to the sides to unhinge the main part. Shots fired out as He ducked,pulling out the Decade card and holding it up.

"HENSHIN!" He cried out before inserting it and closing the driver...

[KAMEN RIDE...DECADE!]

The fly continued to fire as the belts energy engulfed him,transforming him into his main rider form as the shots ricocheted tumbled away from the blasts,quickly changing his ridebooker into gun mode, returning fire. The first shots barely passed him on his right arms. He took to higher grounds,trying to get away with April in his grasp.

"Don't think flying away is gonna save you." He shouted as He opened the ridebooker and withdrew a card with the image of SkyRider."Haven't used this one,good time as any to give it a try."

He flipped it into his driver and closed it.

[KAMEN RIDE...SKYRIDER!]

The lens on the driver formed an image of a red fan,rapidly spinning and in a flash of light,Decade became Skyrider! The fly stopped midway,turning around and tilting his head.

"Interesting..." He said buzzing. "zzzz...What sort of creature is thissssss?"

"He's a Kamen Rider." April said as She struggled in the insectoid's grip.

"Whatever He is,once I beat him,I'll relieve him of his Belt and I'll use it to exact my revenge on your friends." He added.

Baxter shot off some more rounds before zooming Rider Crouched down,He boosted himself into the air and flew after them,Baxter turned around and rapidly fired at the pursuer,Sky Rider dodged through the blasts,barrel rolling around some. Baxter grew angry and switched around the settings on his firearm. He stopped and took aim,When the got close enough,He pulled the trigger and a blast of energy fired out in the form of a large hand,It belted him backwards like he took a cinder block to the face,causing him to drop like a rock!

"Tsukasa!" April cried out reaching a hand out.

He fell lower and lower,hitting some sides of a building! He finally was able to regain himself,He stopped only a few inches away from the ground. He looked up,The abductor had gain some mileage away from the rider.

"He's too far ahead." He thought. " I'm gonna have to sneak upon him."

With every amount of strength in his body,He took off like a bullet out of a gun. He kept low,dodging through the busy traffic of the big Apple. He passed right underneath Stockman and gain a few yards before getting up to his level,He paused as He withdrew a card from his side. He then chucked it down spinning into the driver and closed it.

[FINAL ATTACK RIDE... .Sk..SKY RIDER!]

Like a rocket He charged towards his opponent,He then tucking himself into a ball,zooming like a cannonball! Baxter stopped,completely shocked the rider got a head of him. After a few more feet,He Flipped over,extending his foot out. Sky Rider kicked the mutant directly in the face,causing him to loosen his grip on April and dropping her! Baxter spun backwards for a distance before being imbedded on the side of a skyscraper! April screamed as she dropped lower and lower,gathering some thrust,He zoomed down after her, They had just past the 3rd story mark with all the speed He had He caught her in his arms,carefully He hovered down,once He was on the ground his body changed back to Decade. He set April down as He heard people cheering for him. The news crew that was with April and Tsukasa rushed through, one of them handed April her microphone,Just as the crew was setting up, Decade withdrew his Invisible card and Insert it quickly,He vanished into thin air,completely out of anyone's sight He remmerged around the corner,away from any civilians,He unclasped the driver,changing him back to his human self.

~Meanwhile~

"This April O'Neil for Channel 6 news Live,bringing you breaking news!" She said into the camera. "While I and my new partner continued on gathering information on the laboratory thefts,this lab was struck by Baxter Stockman,this reporter was taken hostage by the hideous mutant,luckly I was saved by a new superhero,while his true idenity is a mystery,He goes by the name of Kamen Rider Decade."

Tsukasa rushed through the crowd,rejoining with the camera crew and taking some shots with his own camera before being handed the Video cam.

"Who ever this transforming hero is,I just want to say,thanks again." She said winking.

Tsukasa looked up and smiled,He looked down to take another shot when something in the corner of his eye caught his attention The sets of cameramen focused over to the splatted fly on the building,twitching. He moved enough to cause him to drop to the ground like a rock,He shook his head,

"You haven't beaten me yet...zzzzz..." Baxter buzzed as he picked himself up.

Before He could make a run for it,a portal opened up over near the insect,two Fangires dart out,letting out loud roars,Baxter stood there frozen in his tracks,  
The creatures turned their heads at the mutant insect,growling and drooling. Slowly they made their steps in his direction as He took steps back.

"NO!" He cried out. "GET AWAY FROM ME,STAY BACK!"

The creatures lunged over and grabbed onto the mutant insect,one of them biting into his shoulder,He screamed as they dragged him into the portal kicking and screaming for his life. The two only stood and watched as Baxter Stockman disappeared into the void. The crowd stood shocked along with the two reporters,The cameraman focused back onto April who was still stunned at what She had seen.

"There's not many words to say on what had just happened,Baxter Stockman was abducted by two hideous creatures,But rest assure the city is protected." She reported.  
"For Channel 6 News I'm April O'Neil signing off."

Little did they know,The Turtles arrived just as Stockman was defeated,sticking to the stealth tactic,Donatello commandeered the security footage before retreating to the sewers.

~Hours later back at Channel 6~

had finished watching the report,He was highly impressed on what the crew had caught with the fight in the air.

"Great Story April..." Said The boss. "Who ever this pink bugman is,He's gonna bring ratings through the roof,probably higher than those Turtles!"

Tsukasa got annoyed with his Decade form being called pink,April put a hand on his shoulder,motioning to let it go.

"Thank you sir." She said.

There came a knock at the door,It was the photo developer that the two met with earlier.

"Hey New guy,I got your photos done." He said as He handed them to Tsukasa.

Tsukasa walked over to take the photos,April heard her Turtle-com go off,Tsukasa looked over and She nodded for them to get out. The two headed out as April took the call in an unoccupied room.

"What's up guys?" She Answered

"April,Donnie was able to unblur the security footage,I think you might want to have Tsukasa come take a look at this."

"We're on our way." She replied before closing her communicator.

-The Turtles home-

April and Tsukasa walked into Donatello's lab along with the other three turtles,Donatello typed in some codes of the computer as,rewinding the footage at the lab,He enhanced a little,The footage showed a man about Tsukasa's age in a shoot out with security He procced to twirl his gun upwards before pulling it down and insert something out of view and aiming upwards,firing into the air. In a flash He was cocked back the gun and pulled something from his side and insert it into his gun,He aimed at the guards and in a blink of an eye stood more armored men,immediately attacking! The theif looked up into the camera before firing into it,making the video once again go into static.

"He looks like another Rider..." Said Leonardo.

"Kaito..." He growled under his breath.

"You know him!?" Said April.

"Yeah,He shows up no matter where I go,He tends to after things He redeems as Treasure and make a mess for me,He's a royal jerk."

"Now is that anyway to talk about old friend?" Said a voice.

The group turned around and leaning in the entry way was Daiki Kaito,smiling mischievously as He held up a canister of the ooze...

END OF Chapter 4 


End file.
